


Gimme Shelter

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: 60s, Angst, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Pain, Sex, Smut, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: The turbulent 1960's.Full of liquor, bitches, music, fruity drinks, bloodshed, treason, and weed.





	1. Art Deco

He was at the same place, same spot, same time, and smoking the same old cigarette just to watch you.  
His back is against the wall, taking a drag out of his cigarette while watching you through the unsaturated smoke. He didn't expect a young women like you to be here at this time of night.  
Your sequin tangerine dress twinkled underneath the purple and green lights. You begin to swivel your hips slowly but surely to Gypsy Eyes. Your dress clung on to your bare breasts and creamy thighs.  
You'd be lying if you said you didn't notice the man watching you because you were gawking at him too. You always were. You could feel his gaze on your thighs, hips, lips, and eyes.  
Finally, you hold his stare.  
Those brown eyes of his could drench anyone's soul. Your lustful mind starts to slowly swirl. You could feel his lips on top of yours. Damn, his masculine build made your body shrill. His ebony glistened like gun metal, it looked arctic and pure.  
He's been watching you all night. He's never seen a pretty little young thing like you dancing away your life. The way you gracefully swing your hips and flip your hair to the side catches his eye. He loves the way your dress worships your dreamy bare legs and milky eyes. Your eyes. He's never seen a pair of eyes like yours before. Never. He woke up next to a lot of women in his life, but yours showed lust, emotion, and not a lot of fright.  
Your eyes never leaves his. You watch his lips part, taking one last drag of his cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled, tossing the cigarette to the side. Slowly, he made his way towards you. You could’ve sworn your gut dropped to the floor. Your heart kept beating as if it wanted more and more blood and oxygen.  
He approaches you saying, "My my, orange is my favorite hue because of you!".  
You stopped like a deer in headlights. You two were the only ones who weren't dancing. At this point you can feel your cheeks burning from his compliment. You watch as his eyes deepen. He looks so magnificent up close. He is the most gorgeous man you've ever seen in your life. His curly brown hair rested on top of his head just right. He wore a tank top underneath is army jacket. The outfit contours his intimidating height and posture. His scar made his persona look dangerous and tough, but deep down, you knew he had to be genuine and nice. You were so drawn to him.  
"I wore it just for you" you reply with a wink. He is instantly taken away by your beauty and charm. He wants to place a chaste kiss on your luscious lips right than and there. God, your voice also turned him on. If he could, he'd probably watch you talk for hours and hours.  
"What's a little lady like you walkin' around at this time of night?" he asks.  
"You know what they say, 'A little party never hurt no one'."  
"I like that attitude." he continues with a chuckle, "I see you out on the floor. Your shinin' like a moon droolin' all over the sea." he replies. You can't help but admire his voice. He sounds rough and deep with a southern charm glazed all over it. You adore it.  
"Baby, I think your looking to score." you tease. The man rolls his eyes and shakes his head no.  
"I want to get to know who you really are. Out of all the girls I've ever seen in my life, you have to be the most alluring and beautiful one." he says.  
You didn't know what to say. You've never been praised by a stranger, a hot one, in that manor before. His voice wasn't greedy or sex deprived. He genuinely wanted you to know how good you really look.  
Finally you say, "I think you are too.". He gives you a look of shock. He wasn't just surprised that you also find him strikingly attractive, it's the fact you weren't rejecting him. Everyone in town is either terrified of him or planning to kill him.  
"What's your name, you pretty lil' lady?" he asks.  
"My name is (y/n), and yours?" you answer with a smile that tugged on his heart strings.  
"Lincoln Clay"


	2. A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody

The sun rises, your head is throbbing, and your bones are pleasantly achy. You stretch out your arms in contentment, trying to erase the grogginess of a Monday morning. The first thing that comes to mind is Lincoln. Last night was unforgettable. You have never felt so praised before. 

You sit there for a moment, hoping you would come across him again. You know you will. 

You get out of bed, opening your windows. The smell of fresh honey suckle, cherry blossoms, and French perfume fills your room. You walk to your closet, stripping off your nightgown to put on appropriate apparel for today. You find an old green and white ringer tee you got from Harvard. You slip it over your bare breasts, not caring if your nipples are exposed. You find a matching pair of interlock sport shorts and slipped them on. You can't remember the last time you've worn anything like this. You are so used to only wearing dresses at work and by the time you get home you don't have the energy to pamper yourself.

~

 

You escort yourself out of the bedroom and head down stairs. You hear a jolly whistle coming from the kitchen. Once you get to the bottom, you peek around the corner and spot Ezekiel making breakfast. Ezekiel would always enter your home without telling you. He's like family, so it's never a problem. 

"It smells amazing Ezekiel." You compliment him. You can see the corners of his mouth tilt up. 

"Thank you, I wanted to whip up something simple." Ezekiel replied. He carefully grabs a brown egg from the carton, tapping it on the side of the pan, and it cracks a little. He takes his thumb and decapitates the egg shell. The egg white and yolk gracefully falls into the scorching hot pan. The sizzle tingles your ears a bit. 

"So, I heard you were dancing with Lincoln Clay last night." Ezekiel says while flipping the egg. 

"Yeah, how do you know?" You ask, lifting yourself to sit on the metallic island. 

"Eden." 

"Oh good fucking God." You roll your eyes. "Since when does she care about who I hang out with?" 

"(Y/N), I don't know. She just told me." 

"She can A-B-C her way out of my private life." 

"Hey now, it's not about that." Ezekiel replies. "I have told you many times, Bourbon Street is exotic, tranquil, and erotic. Yet, it has dangerous men and women who are sex and drug addicts. A young girl like you hardly ever gets involved with stuff like that." 

"I see what you mean. I really do. You just need to trust me." You comfort him. Ezekiel's like a brother you wish you had. Your brothers are so disconnected from you. The last time you spoke to them was two years ago and all you said was: "Hi". 

That being said, Ezekiel's opinion meant everything to you. 

"And Lincoln," Ezekiel begins while putting a fresh fried egg and a couple pieces of bacon on a plate, "He's a dangerous m-" 

Knock! Knock!

You and Ezekiel look at each other, wondering who it might be.

"What the hell, it's seven in the goddamn morning." Ezekiel complains. 

"I got it."

You jump off the island and approach the door. You turn the icy knob. The smell from outside changes. The fume is burning fire wood and lavender. Your eyes adjust to a man standing in front of you. He is at tad bit taller than five foot five, pasty skin, blue eyes, and chestnut hair. The only thing he wore was a brown business suit and worn out loafers. You see that he has a letter in his left hand. 

"Miss (L/N), here is a formal invitation from the New Bordeaux Court House. We would love for you to sign up to be a juror for next months trial." The man says, giving you the letter. You grab the letter out of his hands, flashing a friendly grin. 

"Thank you, I will think about it." 

"Sounds good! Have a great day ma'am!" The man walks off the porch and heads towards his car. You watch him careful as he opens the door of his beat up mint Pontiac. He starts the engine and drives away.

You walk back inside, shutting the door behind you. You start to shred the envelope and make your way to the kitchen. You see Ezekiel has your breakfast ready on the island. You sit on the bar stool, putting the shredded envelope to the side of your plate. 

Ezekiel heard everything the man said to you. He can't believe you tore the envelope up. "Are you insane?!" Ezekiel croaks. "You need to fill that damn thing out, woman!" 

"Ezekiel it's fine. This is the fifth one. They won't stop sending me them. It's ridiculous." You tell him. Ezekiel gives you a confused look.

"Five?" 

"Yes, five. They've been giving me one every week." You explain. Ezekiel still looks confused.

"Well, they might be pushing you because you did graduate from Harvard." Ezekiel says. He turns the on sink, running his cocoa hands under them. He washes them throughly with tangerine scented dish soap. You watch him turn it off and wipe his hands on the crimson kitchen towel. He turns around and looks at you again. He can tell you were fed up with it. 

The letters have always freaked you out for some reason. Woman usually don't sign up for jury duty. To you this was a ploy to get some grease ball's hands in your pants. 

"Lets go to Sammy's Bar tonight." Ezekiel offers. 

"What's that?" You ask. 

"It's my friends bar. You've been doing nothing but workin' and studyin' all the time. Let get out of the house and let loose. You don't even have to drink!" Ezekiel pleads. He really wants you to go. You sigh and shake your head yes. Ezekiel sparkly hazel eyes light up a different shade. 

"What time do you want to leave?" 

"At ten." Ezekiel says, making a plate for himself. He takes a bite of bacon, eating next to the stove. "Also, don't forget, 'a little party never hurt nobody'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made a month ago but I was always hesitant about posting it. I thought the reader needed a right hand man. I made Ezekiel up in my own imagination. I also have chapter three to post tonight so stay tuned.   
> Social Media:  
> Instagram: @lolitasweed

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting ART DECO bc that was the basis of the stories but at the time I was like "ehhh" but now I'm like "might as well make it the first chapter"  
> I also hated the intro and name I had last time so I wanted to change it.  
> I am planning on making another interracial story with John Donovan but right now it's still in the thinking process.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
